


Damsel in Distress

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Calamity, Stress, There is a little blood?, no one dies tho, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: With only two weeks left before Zelda's seventeenth birthday, Revali goes missing. Their only suspect: the Yiga Clan. Time is flying- will they be able to find him in time, or is it already too late?





	1. An (Un)welcome Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun- based off a prompt I got on Tumblr. Thanks y'all! Also, give me prompts, even though it might take me forever to write them.

Revali should have known something was off. He should have known when the wind was just strong enough that he couldn't hear a thing while he was training. He should have known when the exhaustion seeping in his bones was just a little too strong.  
Certainly he should have known that something was terribly wrong in the middle of his morning practice when his eyes began to feel heavy. Snapping them back open had been no easy task. His head felt like it was dropping; his wings felt made of lead.

So he landed. 

"Perhaps Link is right, I should get more sleep," he muttered, taking his bow from his talons and propping it up against the rail. "I'm of no use this tired, of course..."

His trail of thought never quite finished, feet stumbling across the wooden floorboards over to the fire. The cold wasn't bothering him. In fact, he felt quite warm; despite the howling wind. It was like he could feel none of it.  
At the time Revali wrote it off as being his superior build; intended to brave harsh winters and inclement weather. Those thoughts made him feel proud of himself as he drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to climb into his hammock.

That's when they struck. Revali should have known the tired feeling weighing down his body was the result of some toxin, but he hadn't even considered the possibility. It had been easy enough to slip a concoction into his cook pot, and his cooking was so bad anyway he didn't consider the strange, bitter taste.

"Told you it'd be easy." Revali had heard someone say within his dream, unaware of the Yiga foot soldier approaching. 

Neither she nor her partner bothered with stealth. This was a good thing, as her traveling companion was about as light footed as a laden ox. They were one of the best blade masters, she supposed- but not very adept in their footing.   
Of course, that was the least of her worries.

"Come on, pick him up and let's go." She whined, poking the passed out champion with her foot. "He's out like a sack of rocks. He'll be no trouble."

Ever the careful one, Vahl moved forward much slower. They clearly didn't want to risk getting an arrow to the face from the 'Rito Champion.'

"Come on! Hurry up. Not like he's going anywhere." She kicked his shoulder harder for emphasis. "And we aren't going anywhere either, at that pace."

"Mara." Vahl said her name like it was a dirty word.

Regardless, they moved forward. With surprising care they scooped up Revali into their arms, making sure they had all of him contained.

"Wish you held me like that." Mara playfully elbowed Vahl's shoulder.

She was sure that got her an eye roll, but she couldn't tell through the mask.

"Let's just get this back to the hideout. Wouldn't want to be late." Vahl turned away, walking back out onto the landing platform.

"Oh, I'm the one making us late now?" Mara rolled her eyes.

She could swear she heard a scoff, but payed it no mind. Vahl was right- they did need to get back. If this plan was going to work...

Without another word, they both disappeared.

***

"What do you mean he's missing?" Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to avoid the oncoming headache.

The messenger, Toli, quivered and looked downwards as they spoke. "He's just... Vanished. No trace of him."

Zelda took a deep breath. "There's always a trace of him. He didn't tell anyone?" 

"No one, your Majesty." Toli assured, folding their hands behind their back. "He hasn't been seen for nearly two days now."

"No one has heard from him in two days?" Zelda took a moment. "Revali?"

Toli winced at that, clearly suppressing laughter. "That's right, Majesty. He has a tendency to disappear, but he's always at the flight range or on official champion duties."

"I know he's not on official business." Zelda confirmed. "And you would be aware of he were at the flight range?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Toli gave a deep nod.

"Thank you, Toli." Zelda rose from her seat, shutting her book of notes. "I will do my best to sort this all out and return Revali to you."

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Toli backed away before giving a sweeping bow. "You can keep him right here in the palace."

Zelda laughed long after the messenger had left, but it didn't take long for the reality of the situation to sink in. They were closer than ever to the end, and now being without a champion? Revali wasn't one to shirk his duties, or disappear without reason. This could easily be a part of something much worse.   
Of course, she could also just be paranoid. Recently things like that had been happening more and more. It was like as time went on the world made less and less sense, and Zelda found it hard to look for the good in it. That was troubling in itself, but she had little time for it.

Of course- there was one simple thing that could determine whether or not Revali had left voluntarily. He never went long without talking to him, after all. Zelda carefully rearranged the papers on her desk, making them near as possible. She wasn't sure why, but something about her appointed knight always rang untrustworthy. Even after she had grown to trust him as she did now old habits remained.

Maybe it was just her paranoia. She bit that thought back.

"Link!" She called out, louder than she really needed to, but the command was something she appreciated.

It was nice to have at least one thing she could control, sometimes.

Link scrambled in with as much dignity as he could muster, adjusting his hat. The royal guards uniform he wore never suited him, and he often took to removing parts of it when he could get away with it. Zelda pretended not to notice.

"Have you spoken to Revali recently?" She asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

Link wore a puzzled look as he signed. "No, why?" 

"Reportedly," collecting her skirts, Zelda rose from her chair. "He's gone missing. Did you two get in a fight, or any other reason he might not be here?"

Link shook his head.

Sucking in a deep breath, Zelda did not allow herself to fall back into her seat. Instead, she stiffened her posture, let out her breath, and tried to keep her composure.

"See if you can find anything out." She commanded in a hollow voice. "I'll send messengers to the other champions." 

Link gave another wordless nod, a tip of his hat, turned, and left. The sharp clicks of his boots against the stone wall stopped for a moment after exiting Zelda's study, then resumed at a normal pace.

Finally allowing herself, Zelda flopped back into her chair. With a sigh she leaned her elbows on her desk, burying her face in her hands.

"Two weeks until I'm seventeen, Ganon's power growing, Vah Rudania is still experiencing trouble and now this?" Zelda tried to keep her voice down, struggling to maintain composure. "A missing champion. Likely foul play- if his own stupidity didn't kill him."

Not quite able to muster a chuckle at that, Zelda collected herself once more. 

"Messengers. I must send for messengers."

***

Link stepped out of Zelda's study and closed the door holding in his breath- only letting it out when the door was securely shut.

Revali? Gone? Missing? 

Link wasn't usually one to worry, but he just had to now. Revali didn't just disappear. He didn't. He had to make sure everyone knew exactly what he was doing at all times. Spotlight was what he craved, what he thrived under.  
And Revali wouldn't leave him like that. He would tell him, he would do something.

The Princess- Zelda, he reminded himself again. Zelda had told him to go see if he could find something. His own room was good as any place to start. With another deep breath he started again, his mind more on his missing lover than his path. The way from Zelda's study to his room was muscle memory at this point; having made the trip so many late nights. It was like second nature.  
If there was no note, or nothing like that Link would be assured that something had happened. As is, he had no way of knowing for sure. So he walked; passing other knights and guards and maids and pages all on their own business about the castle. A flock of messengers seemed to be on their way to Zelda's study, passing by him in a whirl.

Revali hated it in the castle. It was too stiff and stuffy for him, though he did love the celebrations in wide, open rooms. The lack of sunlight and fresh air was his most frequent complaint, but commonly accompanied by lists of others. It's drafty, it's damp, it's cold, it's dark- Link swore he could complain about being beheaded with a new blade.  
Of course, thinking about that only made Link's throat close. What if Revali was trapped? Kidnapped and kept in a prison cell or worse? As much as he joked about wanting to harm his lover, the reality was terrifying. He didn't want to see him hurt.

Link hastened his pace, fueled by thoughts of Revali. Soon he came to his own door and fished around his pocket for the key. As useful and as great a gift his magical bag was, finding the key to ones own door became an impossibility in such unlimited space.  
Finally he found the heavy iron key, pushed it into the lock, and turned to door open.

Something was wrong. Years of training betrayed that fact instantly. The sheets on the bed were slightly crumpled, despite the way he made them every morning. His water glass had been moved from his table, now sitting on the windowsill.  
Speaking of his window, it had been left open. Link knew that he opened it every morning to let in the light and the fresh air, but he always closed it before going to attend to the Princess- Zelda. Before going to attend to Zelda, he corrected.   
That morning had been no different; he remembered because he had noticed how dirty the glass was, and noted how he needed to clean it.  
More disturbing than the open window or the glass, was what was inside of the glass itself. Standing upright was a long, dark blue feather. The tip was stark white.

There was no doubt it was Revali's. The dark color, the bright blue sheen in the sunlight- there was not a single doubt in Link's mind. Someone had taken Revali, and that same someone had been in his room. Taunting him two days later.

Resisting the urge to tidy the room, Link turned on his heel and left. Zelda would want to be informed, and she would come to the same conclusion as Link had. 

***

"Well, no one could have come up through the window; they would have immediately been picked off by the guards." Zelda leaned against the wide window frame. "It was likely opened to give some confusion- besides, he hasn't been heard from in two days."

Link nodded.

She furrowed her brows as she turned to face him. "Your door was locked, right?"

Link nodded once more.

Crossing the room with a sigh, Zelda sat down on the edge of the bed. "He wasn't taken from here, and he disappeared nearly two days ago. His feather is here as well- something he wouldn't have left?"

Sitting down next to her, Link nodded yet again.

"There's only one group of people who viably could have taken him, then." Zelda hid her face in her hands. "We're running out of time, and now trouble with the Yiga Clan? I should have expected as much."

Unsure of what to say, Link rested a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

Zelda stiffened, then fixed her posture, wiping off her hands on the material of her dress. "We need to warn the others- the Yiga won't rest with just one captured champion. I need to call the messengers back and send them out, as is it'll take too long..."

Link could see her bite the inside of her lip as she stood, using his shoulder to steady herself.

"Come- we need to act as quickly as possible. Don't let anyone know that something is wrong." Zelda ordered in a stiff voice, more speaking to herself than Link.

He followed close behind her, trying to focus more on how he could help than his own thoughts of Revali.

***

Revali's woke to the taste of blood. Eyes heavy, he found it hard to move any part of him. It was like he was heavy, but also floating. It didn't make any sense whatsoever- the only true feeling he could pinpoint was the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.  
He muttered something as he strained to open his eyes once more. The words didn't matter; it was only to check that his throat still worked. His eyes wouldn't open.

Then it all hit him. Training that morning. How he could barely hear a thing. The tiredness that had seeped into his bones, getting worse and worse the longer he was awake. Finally, how he had collapsed by the fire, unable to keep himself upright anymore. He didn't suspected anything strange until that moment, and by then it was too late. Whatever they had done to him had alright come to affect.

For a brief moment Revali wondered if he had died, or if some unknown enemy had sewn his eyes shut, and that's why he couldn't open them. However, his eyes would have hurt of that was the case. As it was the only thing that hurt was his throat- still burning with the taste of his own blood.

"What?" He managed to croak, surprised by the roughness of the sound.

"Oh good, you finally woke up!" A cheery voice exclaimed, complete with the Sheikah accent Revali had grown to recognize among Zelda's co-workers.

It was the same voice he heard as he was drifting off, too. Though, he could barely remember that; the voice was eerily familiar.

Filled with extra strength, Revali tore open his eyes.  
The room was bright, but only because his eyes were closed for so long. A fire roared in a deep fire pit at the center, approximately five yards from where he was lying. The ground beneath him was cold, packed dirt- trampled from many feet passing through.

The voice he had heard most likely came from the closer of his two captors. The Yiga was clearly low-ranking, a duplex bow slung on her back. Though she didn't look strong, he knew that was a trick. The Yiga were very good at hiding and enhancing their physical power through various means. Beyond that, the most startling thing about her is that she wore no mask. Short, frizzy white hair framed her youthful face. She wore a sadistic grin like it was second nature.  
The second of his captors was similar only in being a Yiga traitor. Their body was large and sculpted, raw physical strength was declared through their heavy muscle. 

Revali would feel confident fighting them both under different circumstances. Mainly if he wasn't currently on the ground in their hideout still regaining his senses from something they had done to him.  
Trying to move only brought the sound of chains clattering. With great effort Revali turned his head to look down, and found himself bound. These shackles were clearly intended for Rito, more specifically, one his size. That was odd- most Rito were larger than he was.

Swallowing, Revali pushed his head upward once more. He didn't like not being able to see the enemy.

"Mara." A deeper voice, slightly gravelly in nature came from the larger Yiga.

The smaller, presumably Mara, turned to face them. "What?"

"Your mask." They reminded.

"Oh!" Mara scuttled across the room to a table Revali hadn't recognized.

She picked up her mask from there and quickly put it on. The table held a variety of other things as well: a demon carver, at least three vicious sickles that Revali could see, a pair of boots, a hoard of mighty bananas, and most of Revali's clothing and armor. Mara took a banana from the table, peeling it and raising it to her mouth before realizing that she was wearing a mask.

The larger Yiga groaned.

"What?" Mara snapped back, clenching her free fist.

Revali was glad they were distracted; it gave him more time to try to escape his bonds. That is, in theory. In his current standings he wasn't making much progress with them. Even the shackles around his ankles wouldn't budge.

He was vaguely aware of something Mara said again, but he payed it no mind. It clearly wasn't meant for him. They were bickering terribly now- Revali offhandedly wondered if they were married.

Married. Relationships. Link. Oh, where was he now? How long had he even been gone? Revali couldn't tell how long he had been out, whatever they had given him was potent. From how his stomach and tongue were beginning to feel it could have been days. Breathing through his beak for that long without water would certainly explain how raw his throat felt, and may explain the coppery taste in his mouth.

"Mara." The stuff, harsh voice of the Yiga said once more.

"What now, Vahl!?" Mara stamped her foot.

"We're ignoring the prisoner, Mara." They reminded.

Mara seemed to wind down at that, aware that wasn't an argument she could win. Whipping off her mask, she turned to face Revali before taking the first bite of her mighty banana.

"Oh, yeah- you woke up. Took you long enough." She taunted, mouth full.

Revali turned his head away. That was always a revolting habit. He wouldn't mind if he never saw anyone's half-chewed food again.

"How long has it been?" Revali mustered all the dignity he could in his state.

Mara laughed.

Trying to think of their perspective, he did look ridiculous. The Rito Champion lying on the floor in the dust, wearing nothing but his outer skirt. It was embarrassing, and he tried his best to maneuver into a sitting position.

This only made Mara laugh harder, cackling and snorting as she pointed at him with her banana. Revali couldn't see it through their mask, but he swore Vahl rolled their eyes.

"It's been two days, nearly." Vahl stated plainly, leaning against the earthen wall. "No one has come for you, if that's what you're wondering."

"I know- kinda insulting, isn't it?" Mara observed, taking another bite. "And we left that behind for him today, too."

"Left what behind?" Revali struggled to sit up, falling once more.

Mara snorted. "What could we have left behind that would assure your little knight that something awfully bad happened to you?"

"Mara," Vahl grunted.

"What?!"

"You're making this a little over the top, aren't you?" They said.

"Pfft." She popped the rest of the banana in her mouth, tossing the peel into the fire.

Vahl and Revali both winced at that.

"We're stuck here on guard duty, might as well make it fun." She pouted at first, then whipped around pointing a finger at Vahl. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! You're no better off than I am."

Mara crossed her arms and glared, but Revali was more focused on the fact that he had managed to get himself into a sitting position, thanks to the wall. It wasn't much progress, but it was something. Still the chains binding his wings together wouldn't budge. He could see their weakness, but he wouldn't be able to get it without an extra wing, or perhaps getting his talons on it. The shackles around his ankles were even worse, however. There was no way he could break out of that one without hurting himself permanently.

Mara and Vahl kept bickering as Revali slumped against the wall. It would be a long time until someone showed up, and he knew that it would feel a whole lot longer with those two.


	2. The Group of Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, if you have not noticed, this fic will update on Thursdays!

"So, Bird's missing." Daruk summarized the long speech Zelda had given on their current situation. "And we think it was the Yiga Clan."

Zelda nodded, setting down her quill. "It only could have been them. No one could get in through the window, only Link and I have keys to his room-"

Sucking in a startled breath, Link sat straight up. In the process he hit his knee on the underside of the table, making a loud noise. All attention was on him.

"Revali had a key." Link signed hastily. "Someone else could have gotten in."

Zelda furrowed her brows. "Then why would the window be open? Does he keep the key on his person?"

Link shrugged, unsure. He had seen Revali put the key in his quiver, but he always complained about how heavy it was. Not like it made much of a difference to him, really. The weight was completely inconsequential.

"Well, that complicates things." Zelda sighed, rubbing her temples.

The air was tense. Everyone looked around at each other as if trying to formulate some plan, or figure out some solution. The empty chair at the table stared Link down.

Urbosa broke the silence. "Who else would take him?" 

No one seemed ready to react to that. Mipha's face scrunched in concentration.

"Revali has no shortage of enemies." Mipha reminded, fiddling nervously with a stone on her necklace.

"But," Urbosa leaned forward on the table. "Does he have any who would kidnap him?"

"Huh." Daruk shifted his weight from side to side.

He was the only one standing- and for obvious reasons. It was hard to find any chair that might hold him in all of Hyrule, other than the low stools they use in Goron city. Of course, those are more like low stools with backs, so they're hardly chairs.

"I didn't think so. The only people who would benefit from stealing Revali..." Urbosa turned her head toward Zelda.

Link saw how Zelda smiled at that- her shoulders losing their tension. "Are the Yiga Clan. Only they would benefit from it because it would be further delaying us in stopping Ganon. Anyone else would have just gotten rid of him."

"I hate to be pessimistic," Mipha's voice was barely over a whisper, and she avoided looking into anyone's eyes. "But couldn't someone have just... Gotten rid of him?"

"If that's the case," Daruk frowned. "We have a whole lot more to worry about."

"True. That's a fair point, Mipha." Zelda addressed, stiffening herself in her chair once more. "We have Sheikah soldiers who have already infiltrated the Yiga Clan, and while they won't be too much help in the actual rescue, they would likely be able to confirm whether or not Revali has fallen into their possession."

Mipha nodded.

"Does anyone have any other points to consider?" Zelda asked, more out of formality than anything.

Link watched her fingers drum anxiously on the surface of the table. They made little noise; she had already chewed off most of her fingernails.

"Don't think so." Daruk shrugged. "Just let us know when we can help."

Rising from her seat, Zelda nodded. "I will, don't worry. On the meantime, make yourselves as comfortable as you can here in the castle. For obvious reasons, I can't let you travel back your own ways."

After agreeing to that, the others rose and went their separate ways, leaving Link to follow Zelda back up to her study.

"Link," she turned to face him at the foot of the stone staircase. "I need you to search for anything else out of the ordinary in your room. Anything at all- do a thorough search."

Link nodded, waiting for additional orders. When none came, he turned around crisply and walked away. They both knew he had found everything that was there: the feather in the cup, and last night Revali's scarf folded in a drawer. He went anyway though, knowing that Zelda just needed to be alone with her thoughts.

To be completely honest, he did too.

***

"Knock knock?" Mipha's small voice outside of Zelda's door startled her. 

"Oh, Mipha- come in." 

Zelda scrambled to get her papers under control once more, cramming them as well as she could back into her notebook. Even though her and Mipha had been 'courting' for quite some time, she still felt the need to impress her.  
Mipha only smiled at that, pulling out an extra chair and moving it to be nearer to Zelda's. She sat down.

Zelda cleared her throat. "So how have you been?" 

Mipha chuckled at that, scooting her chair yet closer. "I actually came here to ask you the same question."

"Well..." Zelda swallowed, allowing her eyes to drift away from her girlfriend's face. "There has been a lot going on, as of late."

"You could certainly say that again." Mipha said with a smile. "But you seem very tense."

"Aren't we all?" Zelda shot back, wincing at her own words.

"Sorry." She added, closing her book of notes. "It's all been quite a lot recently. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Mipha placed a reassuring- if cold- hand on Zelda's shoulder. "It's alright. I understand, with all you have to do."

Zelda nodded. "The trip to the Hateno district has been delayed until we can get Revali back. Personally I think that aspect should work alright. I don't turn seventeen for another while."

Mipha laughed at that, turning her face away as she blushed.

Zelda couldn't help but smile, baffled. "What is it?"

"Well," Mipha chuckled, trying to control her laughter. "I always forget just how young you are, really."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You'll never not find that funny, will you?"

"Never." Mipha confirmed.

Zelda smiled, feeling herself blush but choosing to ignore it. "How has everything been for you?"

Mipha fell silent, thinking over that for a moment. "Well... Do you want the honest answer, or the reasonable one?"

"Start with reasonable." Zelda decided. "Then give me your completely honest opinion."

"Reasonably- I'm afraid. We're so close to the end, and now missing a champion? I'm worried that another one of us, or you, will also be abducted." Mipha admitted, keeping her eyes on the floor. "But at the same time, I am confident in our ability to overcome these difficulties."

Zelda sighed. "Thank you, Mipha."

Mipha blushed. "But in the terms of honesty..."

Zelda leaned in closer.

"I'm a bit glad he's gone."

Nearly throwing herself backwards in her chair, Zelda burst out laughing. Sure, everyone was thinking it. But to here something like that from Mipha? Priceless.  
Mipha chuckled as well, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"You know I don't, entirely mean that," she added, fiddling with her Champions sash. "But when he's around... He's quite bothersome."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Do you think it's better, or worse with Link around?"

"Oh, worse by far." She answered quickly. "I've known Link for years- and it's a bit hilarious just how different he is around Revali."

Zelda nodded. "Alright, alright. Stay safe, okay? I don't want you to... I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mipha nodded as she stood up, gently rubbing Zelda's shoulder. "You too, alright? Get some rest."

"Soon." Zelda promised.

Mipha smiled. "Alright. Night, Zel."

"Sleep well, Mipha."


	3. An Earth-Shaking Development

Revali couldn't tell if days had passed, or if he had just taken multiple short naps. Whenever he was awake felt like an eternity; it had been far too long since that light breakfast of fried wild greens the Yiga had poisoned. The only food they offered him was bananas, and those can only keep you going for so long. Thankfully, he had been given just enough water to make his throat feel clean.

"He looks kinda sick." Mara observed, leaning casually against the cave wall, legs crossed. "If you vomit, make sure it's in the fire."

Vahl cringed. "Not in the fire."

"Why not?" Mara sprung up from her leaning. "Because you have to disagree with everything I say?"

Vahl ground their teeth- at least, Revali felt like they did. While Mara seemed to never have her mask on, Vahl never took their's off.

"Because," They began through clenched teeth. "He'll not only stink up the whole cavern with the stink of burning vomit, he'll also put out part of the fire keeping us warm."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Whatev-"

A deep rumbling, like an earthquake, passed through the cave. Revali shook, trying to use his bound wings to hold himself upright. Mara wobbled and grabbed Vahl's arm. The table shook, and a bunch of bananas fell off.

As quickly as it had begun the quake died off, settling down. Mara released Vahl and stiffened with an upturned nose. Revali was sure she thought she looked indignant- but it just came across like a little child. He would have laughed, but Revali had been avoiding opening his beak for the past... For a while now. As much as it pained him, dehydration was worse. Opening his beak would only dry him out further; the corners of his eyes already felt grainy, as if they had been loaded with sand.

He allowed his eyes to shut, leaning hard on the wall.

Footsteps thumping down the hall startled Revali from his little nap. They were loud, clunking footsteps that could only have been made by a person of great size.   
A Yiga blade master, this one considerably heavier than Vahl, stormed around the corner.

"Is the prisoner safe?" She demanded, then turned her head over in Revali's direction.

"Yep- still there, M- Master Lorden." Mara squeaked, slamming her mask back onto her face.

Revali couldn't see Master Lorden's face, but he imagined her glowering. "Good. Keep it that way; we've had a cave-in in the west branch, so keep your eyes peeled."

"Yes, Master Lorden!" They both saluted at the same time, and she stomped her way back out the hall.

Mara took off her mask as soon as Master Lorden left the room. "Cave in? That's weird, I thought-"

"Shh!" Vahl glared from behind their mask. "We don't know if..."

The rest of the sentence was too quiet for Revali to hear, but Mara nodded. A few stray glances made their way to him, but he still couldn't tell what was going on. Mara laughed.

What could be going on? Revali let his eyes close, too tired to keep wondering. The smoke burned, making every second unbearable. His head felt hazy.

The thought of Link crossed his mind; Link and the others, but mostly Link. Where was he? He had to be coming, after all. Revali ground his beak. It felt so wrong, waiting here like a damsel in distress- but he couldn't do anything else, for now, anyway.

Letting go of his breath, he sent out a prayer that they would come quickly.

***

Zelda paced the short length of her study, the long ceremonial skirts swirling about her legs. The scouts had been able to get in to the spies they had planted within the Yiga Clan, and three were supposed to make it here. She bit her lip. It was a risky move, bringing them all the way here; but her father had deemed the risk necessary. 

She remembered all of them vaguely: Yarrin's deep voice, long hair thrown in a braid, and wide, frowning mouth; Kirt's tiny frame, shaved head, and beak-ish nose; and Tawrow's tendency to only whisper, her hair always falling in her eyes, and her bulky build. They were the ones who best fit the shapes- blade master and foot soldier; and every single one of them knew how to lie.

A servant, Felgin, opened the door.

"The Sheikah spies are here." He announced.

Zelda nodded, sitting down in her chair. "Send them in."

The three walked in slowly, each taking a bow as they did. 

"Yarrin, Tawrow, Kirt- I trust you have been informed on the situation?" Zelda rose from her study seat, dusting off her skirts.

Kirt, always the boldest of the three, nodded. "We were briefed by the messenger on the way here."

Zelda nodded in return. "Then what do you have to report?"

"Movement toward the Tabantha area." Yarrin said in their gravelly voice. "A congregation of Yiga moving into the caves in the hills. Mostly strong, trained blade masters."

Tawrow made a clicking noise in her throat. "I was positioned there weeks ago- digging. A huge system of passageways with four main points of convergence, then a huge central hall."

"Seems like a good place to hide a champion... Or four." Kirt commented. "That's all the information we have on the area."

"Thank you." Zelda bowed her head. "I've been told that you are on a time constraint so please, don't allow me to keep you beyond that."

All of them bowed from the waist, Yarrin's long hair falling over their face in a curtain. It reminded her of a waterfall, a spring. She would be seventeen in a little more than a week, and what would she do then? If they didn't have all the champions ready, in case...

She swallowed. "Link!"

Still adjusting his hat, Link flung himself through the door with a bow.

"Call together the champions- we're headed for Tabantha. Tell the stables to get the horses ready... And collect two squadrons, the eleventh and fourteenth; tell them to prepare to march."

Link nodded, and fled from the room.

***

Zelda yawned, patting her horses neck. That had been two days ago now- the scouts had flown ahead at breakneck speeds, reporting back about the caves and tunnels newly carved into a central hill area. The first runners of the army had ridden ahead to set up tents, and to prepare additional supplies.

Looking over at Link, she could see the worry I'm his face. It wasn't obvious- just the pain in his eyes and the tighter clench of his jaw.  
Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her own face void of emotion. Silently, she prayed to the goddess that this would all end well.

***

The tents were set up in no time, the efficiency of the Hyrule soldiers being apparent upon arrival. Each of the positions was quickly determined, set up, and staked out with no further delay. New teams were finding and marking every tunnel entrance they could find... In as much stealth as they could muster. Zelda found herself relieved on that account at least, but couldn't help but feel that this all was a wild goose chase. Perhaps Revali was here, perhaps they moved him.  
Reminding herself that it was their trusted spies who gave them that information, Zelda chastised herself. Revali would be here, just like they had heard. Further searching and reporting had only strengthened that belief.

So why did she feel so afraid?

Clicking her tongue at herself, Zelda made a quick dismount from her horse. Patting his neck reassuringly, she led him over to where the horses were being tended to. A little stream ran its way through the winding foothills, offering fresh, cool water coming from the Hebra mountains.  
An attendant with hair nearly the color of dandelions took the reigns from her with a short bow- more of a deep nod, really- and led him to the water to drink. Zelda took a deep breath, and made her way to the tent she knew she would spend the most of her time in: the strategy room. At this point the table should already be set up, and an in-depth map of the Tabantha area spread over it. They would make an analysis of the tunnels, get the spies back in here, and make a more definite plan as to how they would recover the lost champion.

With a deep breath, she started forward once more. This would all end just fine, she told herself. It would end in a matter of days, they would get back to the castle, then set out for the Spring of Wisdom. Her sealing power would be awoken, Ganon would be defeated, and Hyrule would be safe once more.  
A gnawing feeling in Zelda's gut told her otherwise, but she pushed that aside. Surrounded by her forces, her people; she couldn't afford to be anything but optimistic.


	4. A Necessary Distraction

"Well, using the ancient technology, we should be able to cause a cave-in quite easily." Zelda talked to herself as much as she talked to her attendants. "We'll need to do analyses on the best place to put the 'bombs' of course..."

Setting down the Sheikah Slate on the small table in the center of the table, she opened up the map function. 

"As you heard Tawrow inform us, there are seven exit-type tunnels, and three higher ones too small for entry, likely just for air. Even a young Rito couldn't fly through one, let alone an adolescent such as Revali." Her finger traced the tunnels, pointing out each place. "What our intelligence needs to figure is which tunnels it would be most advantageous, or most dangerous, to detonate. Is that clear?"

The attendants, two newer Hylian girls, nodded fervently. The one on the right - Pata, she believed - had a shock of red hair that stuck straight up, and was thoroughly coated in freckles. Toffi, the other girl, had luminescent blue eyes that had been trained on Zelda the whole time, the majority of her face and shoulders covered in white-blonde hair.

"Alright. Instruct those outside on those orders; they are already expecting them. If anyone has questions, return to me." Zelda sighed, sitting down in her littler chair.

"Yes, your highness!" Toffi's deep and Pata's squeaky voices said at the same time, and they departed from the tent.

Zelda sighed again, slumping down on the table now that she was alone. All they had to do now was rely on her troops... And wait. Primary concern right now was recovering Revali- and directly below was keeping a good watch on the remaining champions. That conversation, and starting the engineers among them on detonating tunnels, had begun a couple of days ago. Now, with only a couple of detonations having been made, she was beginning to grow anxious.

And her seventeenth birthday came steadily, merciless in its looming approach. 

She pushed that thought out of her head. Her birthday, the Spring of Wisdom- she couldn't afford to dwell on those right now. As it was, she went up to Rito Village every morning and practiced her prayers on their small statue. It felt fruitless, but it was better than remaining idle. She had spent so much time in the strategy tent that it had begun to feel more like her place than the tent specifically set up for her. It seemed to her that the number of tents, in some ways, was ridiculous. Some could certainly serve dual purpose, and she got one would not have minded if her arrangements had been made in the strategy room. That way, if Pata had to rush to get her early in the morning, she would be able to find her. She would be in the one place where she was needed.

Zelda yawned. Of course, it wasn't like she spent much, if any, time in her tent. If she was awake she was devising some way to remedy their current situation, and if she was sleeping it was in Mipha's tent. She blushed at the thought. When this was all over, she thought, and when she was secured as the Queen of Hyrule, she would discuss a 'marriage alliance' with King Dorephan. Perhaps, she thought, that would be the only good thing about being Queen.

"Knock knock." Urbosa's voice interrupted her daydreaming.

Zelda snapped awake, standing fully upright. "Yes! Urbosa, come in of course."

Urbosa ducked to enter the tent, not built with the height of the Gerudo in mind. She always made comments about that- how if she died, it would likely be the fault of some Hylian Chandelier.

"I thought I'd find you in here," she said, looking at Zelda only from the side. "You do need rest sometimes, you know."

"I am aware." Zelda said, attempting to scrape together her dignity. "But there is also work to be done."

Urbosa smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. "Not that you need to be concerning yourself about every hour of the day, little bird."

Zelda felt a certain ache come with the nickname. Ever since she had learned... Where it came from, it had been more dear than ever. 

She began to argue. "I know, but-"

"Ah, ah!" Urbosa held up a finger. "No 'but's. Come on, take a break for a short while. It's almost noon, and we'll be eating in no time anyway."

Zelda opened her mouth to inform Urbosa that she was perfectly capable of having an attendant, or herself, bring her meal to this tent, but the look in Urbosa's eye wouldn't allow for any additional explanation. That, and, Zelda had a sense that she knew that, and disapproved of it.

"Fine, one moment... Do I look presentable?" She dusted off her pants, pushing a few stray hairs away from her face.

"You're just fine." Urbosa reassured, holding the flap of the tent open. "After you."

Zelda smiled, nodded, and stepped outside. Urbosa followed.

"The Champions, minus Daruk for necessary reasons, will be taking lunch up in the actual Village." Urbosa explained, as they made their way down the little hill the strategy tent was set up on. "I guessed you would like to join us?"

Zelda nodded. "That would be wonderful. How is Daruk doing, since you mention it?"

"He's been fine." Urbosa said, pointing out the engineering team he was currently sitting with... Or over. "Not a single one of them know rocks like he does. He's been invaluable to their efforts, or so I've been told."

"That's good." Zelda watched as he threw back his head in a hearty laugh. "I was worried, taking him to such a fragile city, that he would feel left out at being the only one of us unable to enter."

"Oh, he wouldn't take offense." Urbosa shook her head. "If there's one thing I know about Daruk, it's that nothing get's him down."

Zelda couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at that. If only she could have a role where she could feel, despite the big picture, that she was doing her part. Instead it was like all she could see were the things going horribly wrong- the days counting down to her seventeenth birthday. Only a day over a week, now.

"You're anxious." Urbosa said in a low voice, not willing that everyone around should hear. "What's weighing on you?" 

Zelda took a deep breath, tried to articulate it, and only made herself feel worse. "Everything." She admitted, letting out her breath. "It's like I'm trying to prepare, to get ready for the crucial moment- and yet I can't make it to where I need to be."

Urbosa put an arm around her as they walked. "I wish it didn't have to be this way," she murmured, sounding more sad than Zelda wanted to contemplate. "But you're doing the best with what you have- you can't get any better than that."

Zelda sighed. "True, but..."

Urbosa clicked her tongue. "No 'but's. Now, we're going to go sit down to a meal, and you'll enjoy Mipha's company, yes?"

Zelda nodded, unable to keep from smiling at the thought of Mipha. It was stupid how incredibly happy she made her feel.

"Good. I know how hard it is not to think about everything going on, but try your very best to keep it small?"

"Yes, Urbosa."

"Well? Come along, then." She grinned. "And don't keep your Princess waiting."

***

Lunch had been a welcome distraction from the duties of a princess- but as soon as it was over it felt as if a huge weight had been placed back on her shoulders. All of a sudden a very real fear came over her: where was Daruk? She could account for Mipha and Urbosa, on their way to a little clearing for some sparring, but not for the other champion with them. Link, as always, had opted for staying with his men. Being surrounded by that many people gave him comfort by means of distraction, but it also meant that they had no trouble locating him throughout the day. Everyone knew where Link was because he was always with them.

But Daruk? He kept no such convenient manners. Zelda had first gotten the impression that he was entirely orderly, just from her father's description, but had quickly learned that he had an impulsive side. If he had no other obligations and wanted to climb a mountain, well, a mountain he would climb.  
Zelda could only hope that he would be easier to find than that. The Hebra mountains were known for being treacherous, and they did not have the gear to handle the cold.

One of the champions missing... If someone had told Zelda that before this whole mess started, she would have thought it a joke. And yet... Here they were. Missing one champion to the Yiga Clan, in a cavern that had three other identical chambers. They didn't just plan to steal one, they intended to rob them of all the divine beasts pilots.

"Excuse me," Zelda called out to one of the engineers, a young woman named Petra, as she walked by. "Have you seen Daruk?"

Her eyes widened, then snapped back to their normal, half open peer. "Yes, he's just gone over there-" she pointed around one of the rolling hills. "-To survey a position with Redd."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you."

"Anything, highness." After a quick bow, she scampered off as quickly as possible.

Zelda frowned, reminded once more of how much she hated that level of... Regard, then set off around the hill. Sure enough, there he was- just like she had said. Still, it calmed some of her anxieties.

"They won't get another," she muttered to herself. "Not while we're watching."

And with that, she made her way back up to the strategy tent.

***

Revali was beginning to feel, despite his best efforts to remain optimistic, like he was going to die in this tunnel. The smoky air scratched as his dry nasal passage, feeling like it was burning him from the inside out. He had the good fortune of being fed not only a mighty banana- raw, of course- but also a couple of chunks off some mushroom skewers Mara had made. She seemed to have some sadistic glee in feeding him; perhaps he looked so pathetic it was laughable. Either way, he had reached the point of swallowing his pride if it meant food. He hadn't spoken a word in what felt like weeks.

His stomach growled. He supposed, as all things seemed double edged, that the little bit of food he had been allowed to have had only made him hungrier, and they had certainly dried out his mouth even further. His tongue felt swollen in his beak. He had only received water twice now.

"This is just boring now!" Mara complained, pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

Revali found that odd because, in all his time forced to stay here, they seemed to avoid being close to him at all costs. Perhaps it was because she no longer saw and threat in him that she paced so close.  
Rage at the thought filled his body, but it was useless. Even if he tried to hurt her, he knew he wouldn't succeed. The shackles around his ankles were too tight and too heavy to be able to attack with them, and he wouldn't be able to move enough to get a good hit with his beak. The best bet he had would be to hit her with the heavy metal shackles around his wings, but he didn't have the strength to hit her hard enough to deal damage, and he couldn't stand with the shackles on his ankles.

Even though he had succeeded in thinking it out rationally, Revali still seethed. He wanted nothing more than to break out of these chains, spring to his feet, snatch up his bow from the table, and plant half a dozen arrows in each of their stupid masked faces.

A loud booming noise followed by a great shudder of the ground and shaking of the walls echoed through to cavern. Revali fell hard against the wall, Mara and Vahl steadying themselves against the cavern as well. A bunch or two of bananas fell off the table.

"Dammit!" Mara stomped her foot like a petulant hatchling. "Another cave in!?"

The thought of Link immediately crossed his mind. What if these cave ins... No, he wouldn't allow himself to think on that. There was no proof, after all- it was just empty hope.

Still, the thought of Link made him just that much lonelier.

More rumbling and shaking began, and Revali accounted it to nothing more than an earthquake and it's aftershocks.

***

Night had fallen over the Tabantha camp, and Link took care not to make any noise. The armor he had bought from Kakariko Village had made that part easier, but still his mission weighed heavily on his conscience. He wasn't technically supposed to be doing this, but there was no other way.

He had to find Revali. Time was running out, and they all knew it. They had collapsed all but two tunnels- they would collapse the last one in the morning, then send people in through the only remaining entrance.   
They couldn't do that, he knew it. He had to go, find Zelda, and talk to her about the flaws in the plan. It had to be done if they were going to get Revali out alive.

And that's a lot smarter than going and saving him yourself.

Link, giving in to the rational side of him, made his way to the strategy tent. He knew he wouldn't find Zelda in her own tent, but he had a shot if he looked there. A lantern was still on inside.

Clicking his tongue twice, Link attempted to make his presence known.

"Come in, Link." Came Zelda's tired voice from inside.

He pulled back the door, and entered.

"What is the strategy for tomorrow morning?" Link asked, not wanting to assume what he had heard was true.

Zelda nodded. "We've left only a couple of entrances, one here and one here. We have reason to believe both access a larger room here-" she traced the map as she spoke. "-and that is where we have been informed it is the most likely Revali will be. We send people in through this tunnel, collapse it once they're far enough, and wait for them to find Revali and get him out. Then we'll collapse the last tunnel. The rock is thick enough and of a quality that they would have a hard time teleporting out in large numbers, at least. Besides, that's what we have troops ready for."

Link nodded, glad he asked first. "I'll be the one to get Revali?"

Zelda frowned at that, opened her mouth, then shut it again. "Yes," she said slowly. "I don't believe I could tell you not to in this situation."

Link almost said she could and he would respect that, but chose not to waste any more time. He nodded. "Thank you."

"Rest well, Link." She answered, yawning. "You'll need it."


	5. Crash and Burn

They were running out of time.   
Link was struggling to get the locks on Revali's shackles undone, the bindings too tight against him. Mara and Vahl had fled back into the chambers already, Mara running the moment Link pulled out his sword and Vahl after learning a quick lesson about how skilled the Hylian Champion truly is.  
Revali would be proud, or glad; but now wasn't the time. Already they were becoming frantic, the sound of Yiga clan footsteps against the dirt floor pounded throughout the chamber. The air was hot and smoky, and though Revali had grown accustomed, Link was having difficulty breathing.

Finally, the chains snapped open. Link had picked the lock from around Revali's wings, freeing him. He wanted to do nothing more than stretch, but there was no time. The footsteps were drawing nearer and Revali's ankles were still bound.  
Link sighed in relief, and quickly started rifling through his near-endless bag. Maybe he had something in there that would make breaking shackles easier, but Revali was growing more anxious by the minute. The Yiga could only be a few tunnels away. Revali could hear their breathing.

A sharp inhale signaled to Revali that Link had found what he was looking for- a heavy metal sword with a curved design on the sides and across the tip. The blade itself and the handle looked rather heavy, but Link didn't seem bothered by this one bit. Furrowing his brow, Link raised the weapon above his head.

Revali's eyes widened at the sight. "Link. Link no, that's a Lynel sword, Link what-"

He brought the sword down sharply, and the chains broke. Two individual shackles were left on his ankles, but nothing of consequence.

He was free.

Revali rushed to his feet, having to lean against the cavern wall for support. "Link, come on! We're out of-"

The Yiga founded the corner, at least a hundred blade masters leading the charge. Vahl was recognizable by their cracked mask, blood dripping from their chin.

"-Time." Revali finished, still pulling himself upright. "Link. Go."

Link looked at him in confusion, grabbing his upper wing.

"No. You need to run, I can't go fast enough to keep up right now." Revali insisted, shoving Link away towards the exit.

The Yiga were getting closer.

"Go!" Revali shouted, shoving Link further.

He ran, Revali could hear him go. What Revali didn't see was the way Link looked back, begging him to come out of this alive.

The closest Yiga Blade Masters pulled out their wind cleavers, laughing. Revali smirked. They may cleave the wind, but he controls it.   
In a moment he was back to crouching on the ground, trying to make himself as heavy as possible. He pressed his wing tips to the wall behind him, centering his energy there. Shutting out the sounds of the Yiga around him, he squeezed his eyes shut.  
The feeling was like something pulling his stomach, like a burning in his chest. The feeling spread from his chest outward, washing over his body and mind. It was less like summoning a great force, more like letting it loose from inside.

With a shout he let the wind go.

A whirlwind came flooding from the wall, nearly blowing Revali away with it. He held his ground, huddling as close as he could to the floor. Above him, chaos broke loose.  
As Revali had planned, the wind caught up the smoke and the fire from the middle of the room. Slamming into the Yiga was a full blown tornado, crackling full of fire. 

At the first screams Revali forced himself to his feet. His body ached from the days of inactivity, but still be forced his feet to move. There was no alternative; he had to go. He swayed, black spots dancing across his vision; but the adrenaline forced him forward. With as much strength as he could muster he ran down the corridor.

The Yiga weren't far behind- those uninjured had likely teleported away from the flames in pursuit.

Revali was afraid now that he wouldn't have much of a chance. He hadn't really seen it, but it was likely his bow had been on the table along with his other things: burned in the fire. He was already out of breath, thighs aching and shoulders stiff. The packed dirt floor was sturdy and flat, yet he still stumbled.  
Link shouted from his left, and Revali nearly fell turning to meet him. The sight of Link gave him relief, but it was difficult to keep up with him. Revali hated it. Link's speed only urged him to go faster.  
So much so, that he didn't notice when Link was no longer beside him. It had brought great satisfaction to pass him, but now Revali was wondering how far back Link had stopped running.

Foolish. He was going to get himself killed!

Revali considered turning, but decided against it. Now that his mind was elsewhere it was like all the pain returned to his feet and thighs. What use would he be to Link? He was weak, and he didn't even have his bow.   
Revali clamped his beak shut and kept running. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing any more strength into his legs. The ceiling wasn't highly enough to fly, and truthfully he didn't trust his own wings.

***

Revali couldn't slow down fast enough. By this time he had been running for so long it was like his legs has forgotten all else.

Which is why he skidded to a halt, nearly falling on his face when the Yiga Blade master appeared in front of him. His mutinous legs collapsed beneath him, protesting when he tried to rise. The blade master raised their sword- ready to swing down and cut him in two. Revali raised his wing to block the blow as well as he could.

The blow never came.

Instead was the sound of a heavy thud, followed by Daruk's hearty laugh. The Yiga collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Hey Bird! Funny seeing you here." Daruk nearly shouted, kicking the limp Yiga out of the pathway. "Come on- actually, uh... You need help?"

Revali spat, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm fine." 

"Yeah, sure you are." Daruk rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bird."

Revali got his feet under him, but felt unable to stand. Daruk offered his hand, and he had no other choice but to take it. Standing was painful, but Daruk being there made it necessary. He couldn't look weak in front of him, in front of any of them but Link. Regardless, Revali found himself leaning heavily on him as they found their way out of the stronghold.

***

The light at the end of the tunnel was unbearably bright, and Revali squinted at the sight of it. It had been so long since he had seen daylight that he couldn't even guess. Time had lost all meaning in that cavern.  
As bright as it was, seeing the sun was a huge relief. Revali would have flown forward if he could have, but as it was he still leaned partially on Daruk.

Then, the sound of footsteps. They were thundering forward, coming from behind Revali and Daruk at an alarming rate.  
Bracing himself, Revali turned to see what it was. A wave of relief hit him at the sight of Link barreling towards them.

"Go! Go!" Link shouted, then skidded to a halt when they failed to move. "I'll take him- Daruk, can you handle them for a bit?"

Daruk nodded, while are Revali only stared in disbelief. It was strange to hear Link talking outside of his own room.  
By 'take him' Link had meant that he would scoop up Revali and carry him out of the tunnels. He wanted to keep walking himself and maintain his dignity, but was too weak to object. Link scooped him up and ran until they reached the very end.

The sound of Daruk's laughter echoed behind them. Revali reminded himself not to get on his bad side as the sound of crashing rock followed. 

Link slowed considerably, then stopped at the mouth of the cave. They were looking out over a cliff; spread out before them was the entire area of southern Tabantha.

"Can you fly to the bottom?" Link asked, voice soft but urgent. "Just gliding to the ground?"

Though he was unsure, Revali nodded and jumped off- only one way to know for certain. His wings caught the air, and though it was difficult to hold them out, he fluttered to the ground. Link threw himself over the edge of the cliff and began to climb down.

Immediately after jumping Revali felt the ache in his wings and shoulders, pain flaring in his back and his chest. Regardless, he held his position and floated down to the bottom.  
He made it there long before Link did, but waited. He couldn't go far, after all. His stomach roiled and burned. In no time at all Link made it down, grabbed Revali once more, and they took off. Being held was necessary, but humiliating.  
A tent was set up on one of the hills- no, many tents were set up on the surrounding hills. They had encircled the base.

The rumbling had been what he had suspected all along- collapsing entrances. The Hylian army had likely been at this for days, if not weeks. Revali frowned. They didn't have weeks left.

Before he knew it they are at a tent and Revali was being rushed inside. A medical tent from the looks of it; a cot sat in one corner, and a Sheikah woman with dark skin and thin fingers was unpacking a bag in the other.

A final, rumbling crash. It shook the ground, causing Revali to fall to his knees. The tunnel had been collapsed; hopefully, with the Yiga inside. That's all he remembered, then his vision finally went entirely black.


	6. Happily a Little Longer

"I don't suppose you'll just leave me alone after I leave your... Tent, will you?" Revali grumbled, stretching his wings above his head.

In the end, the damages to his own person were easily treatable, if not minor. Dehydration, the beginnings of starvation hollowing down his frame, and the general ache of being stuck in one place for a week. All in all it wasn't too bad- besides the humiliation of being disallowed from leaving the doctors tent.  
It wouldn't hurt so much if he hadn't known that it was just because of his 'reckless disposition.' Any other champion would have been fine, but himself? Of course not.

"I will have to check in with you, if that's what you're asking." Dr. Elsh replied without turning around from her table, rearranging her things.

The keeper of his prison, Dr. Elsh, was such a pleasant mannered person it was hard to stay mad at her. Wiry thin and tall, Revali was embarrassed to know her height surpassed his own. A Hylian! But still, it was true. Her skin was dark in sharp contrast to her stark white clothes and short grey hair, and her large round glasses easily overtook her delicate face.

Revali clicked his tongue. "Disappointing; I was looking forward to being rid of you."

She laughed. "Soon enough, soon enough- let me see your eyes."

Eyes were always where she started, then continued downward in her observations. Sticking a device in his ears, opening his beak wider than he thought possible, even things like neck mobility. Nothing was too small a concern for Dr. Elsh. Revali was pleased to note the affirmative humming he received as she ran her routine scan.

"Good, good." She hummed again, then set down her ear instrument. "Once your little lover comes by, you're free to go."

Revali's feathers ruffled involuntarily as she referred to Link as his 'little lover.' "He's not my- I don't-"

She laughed again. "Your appointed knight, then."

"He is the princesses appointed knight." He grumbled.

Dr. Elsh raised her little eyebrows. "I'm starting to think you need one of your own... Being such a damsel in distress."

Revali ruffled again, eyes narrowing. "Alright, alright- it wasn't my idea to get kidnapped, you know."

"I know."

"And it in no way reflects in my abilities!"

"I know."

"I don't need my own appointed knight."

"Okay, okay- I see him coming over here." She barely contained her laughter- Revali could tell.

But that didn't matter anymore. As quickly as he could he fixed his clothes, feeling almost naked without his armor. He almost asked if he could wear it, he had some in his house, but knew Dr. Elsh would deny his request on the grounds of 'being released on easygoing terms.' She would not approve.  
He had just yanked down his outer skirt when he heard the flap of the tent open, and Link's quiet little footsteps pad inside.

"Good morning, Link. How's the eye?" Dr. Elsh greeted him.

A little grunt was Link's only response; more than he gave most people. The black eye he had received in the escape did look a little better after a couple of days.

"Well then." Revali huffed, turning around. "Have you been informed in the terms of my release?"

Link grinned. "Babysitting you." He signed.

Revali rolled his eyes. "You really are an ass, aren't you? Come on... And thank you, Dr. Elsh."

She nodded, Link waved, and the two of them left the Doctor to her tent.

"Well," Revali yawned, the sudden daylight a bit bright. "What do you suppose we do, since I am not allowed to do anything 'of a strenuous type.'"

Link shrugged. "We could go sit on the hill."

"Link, you insufferable bastard, I have been sitting down for what feels like a week."

He merely grinned. "We could explore the natural caves in the area."

Revali elbowed him for that, and Link dodged away.

"No strenuous activity, remember?" Link jabbed him lightly with his elbow.

"Oh, and elbowing you is strenuous now?" Revali scoffed.

"Just saying." Link shrugged innocently, but his grin was ghoulish.

"You are such a fool." Revali scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess."

They kept walking, Link not signing and Revali not talking. It was a gorgeous day; sun shining, with just a bit of a breeze.

"I would offer to fly you somewhere, but carrying a weight so heavy as yourself must be considered taxing." Revali said, faking remorse.

Link chuckled. "You're awful."

Revali perked up, looking out at the hills. "Oh, I know a place- follow me."

***

"We pack up later today, you know." Link reminded as they made their way up the hill.

The hills seemed to be getting taller and taller as they went on- as they should. They were the foothills of the Hebra mountains, after all.

Revali laughed. "Just a little further- I have a favorite place."

Link sighed and kept moving, following Revali's nimble movements. He had improved a lot over the past couple of days- it was remarkable. Just thinking that, not too long ago he was carrying him out of the Yiga fortress. It made him shudder.

"Here we are!" Revali announced, sitting down with his back to a large tree that grew at the top of the hill.

The tree was huge; it had to be the widest pine Link had ever seen. The ground was littered with its long needles and the pinecones crunched underfoot. 

"Sure, it's nothing super special." Revali said, leaning back. "But it's nice up here, I think. And just to be out of that cursed tent..."

Link laughed, and sat down next to him. Revali looked tired, sure- but he had regained some of that luster, the brightness in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he could stop thinking about that awful state he had found him in when he was in the Yiga caves.  
Leaning over, he rested his head on Revali's shoulder. Even though they were miles from the castle and mere days from their journey to the last spring, he felt like home and his heart was at rest.

***

Breaking down camp was swift, and the trip back to the castle felt even shorter. Now, with everyone with them, things seemed a little more calm. Sure, Zelda's brain was full of all the ways this next week could go wrong, but that didn't occupy it. What did occupy it, however, was Mipha riding beside her. They were a little ahead of the troops, and a little behind Daruk, Urbosa, and Link. Revali, of course, had flown ahead. He swore he would be back at regular intervals, but Zelda wasn't paying that any mind. As it was, it felt like they were all to theirselves.

"Well- that will certainly be a trip to remember." Zelda awkwardly tried to start a conversation; as long as she was around Mipha, she could still never find the words to say.

"I'll say. At least, in reality, it was over quickly." Mipha agreed with a nod. "Even though it felt like forever, it wasn't really all that long."

"True," Zelda admitted. "Though we could all do with a little silence, once in a while."

"Pardon?"

"Without Revali." She clarified.

Mipha laughed at that, so hard that she made the little clicking noise she always did. Zelda didn't know if it was a Zora thing, or if it was just Mipha. Either way, it was one of the most adorable sounds she had ever heard.

"Though that is true," Mipha pulled herself together. "I am glad to have him back."

Zelda nodded. "I am as well. It is a huge relief that he isn't more injured."

"It is." 

They rode on in silence for a little bit, watching the group ahead of them. Revali, true to his word, swept down and walked next to Link for a bit. Just long enough, it appeared, for Link to lean all the way down and touch their foreheads together. Revali's feathers fluffed up at that, and he flew off.  
No one had to know much about Rito culture to know that was a kiss.

Zelda, stifling a laugh, had to look away, only to find Mipha, also trying not to laugh. Neither could hold it in, looking at each other like that. They laughed longer than seemed decent, likely- and certainly longer than it was funny. There was something about the air, how it was warm, but the sun was just starting to set; there was something that just seemed lighter than it was before. Like the tension was gone, almost; that's what it was.

Zelda looked up from their where their trail had lead, right on top of a ridge, to see Mt. Lanayru in the distance. It seemed so small. In that moment, her birthday felt like it was years away.

Mipha reached over, and grabbed her hand. "We've still got a long way to go."

Zelda squeezed her hand, smiled, and let herself take a deep breath, letting it out in a great sigh.

"But we still have time."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my Tumblr Supertinywords! I take requests there, post little oneshots, and complain about writing. It's fun.


End file.
